


Morado

by agent_marta



Category: Karmaland
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Alexby, Alexby11 - Freeform, Español, Gay, Homosexual, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, Luzuvlogs - Freeform, M/M, Multi, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, YoutubeEspaña, españa, fargan - Freeform, lolito - Freeform, luzu - Freeform, xfarganx
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_marta/pseuds/agent_marta
Summary: ❝ Puedes contarme lo que sea.Uh. ❞
Relationships: Auongetta, Auron/Vegetta, Auronplay/Vegetta, Vegettaplay, Wigetta, Willyrex/Vegetta
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: Nube_89

Vegetta no sale de casa.

Se las pasa encerrado.

A veces entra Willy, pero este pasa mas tiempo con Fargan.

_—¿Escuchaste los rumores?_

_—¿No que estaban saliendo?_

_—El otro_ _día_ _lo vi._

_—_ _Necesita_ _ayuda._


	2. Uno

Hacia unos cuantos días -tal vez semanas, el tiempo pasa demasiado rapido- que la luz del sol no le tocaba, la mayoría del día se las pasaba en casa, en la cama, durmiendo 4 horas diariamente y algunos días llegaban a ser menos.

No queria ver a nadie, joder, en ese momento no soportaba ver las caras de sus compañeros. Pero aun así Willy, su Chiki, su compañero, su confirmamos, entraba porque vamos ¿como decirle que no a esa carita?

Ah Willy, él era un mentiroso sin cuidado, Vegetta lo sabia bien como también sabia donde pasaba más horas, porque si, aunque Guille lo haya intentado ocultar, lo estaba engañando con David. Tantos años juntos para que ahora no tenga la confianza y la seguridad de decirle a la cara la verdad y que no se hubiera tenido que enterar él por cuenta propia.

Probablemente los otros habitantes y compañeros ya lo sabían, pero ninguno se lo había dicho.   
¿Fargan y Willy?  
Vamos, él no era tonto, aunque tampoco hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

Ahora, tendido en la cama mirando al techo, era cuando más vueltas le daba a los asuntos. Eso hasta que alguien llamo al timbre.

De primeras lo ignoro, pero él picador siguió insistiendo así que sin más remedio se dispuso a levantarse.

Al llegar a la entrada se percato que era el candidato a la Alcaldía, Luzu.

—¿Vegetta?, Abreme soy Luzu.

—Joder macho ‐ murmuró para el mismo.

[Scanner Door] Hola VegettaGaymar

Cuando le abrió, el contrario le sonrío y se dispuso a entrar, sin más remedio le dejo paso.


	3. Dos

Luzu entro a la gran mansion y le dio un vistazo rapido, habian una cuantas cosas esparcidas por el suelo y parecia que no habia limpiado desde hace tiempo.  
Cuando finalmente dejo de ver el desastre se giro a Vegetta.

— ¿Como te encuentras?

_Fantásticamente_ _, solo mi pareja me pone los cuernos con su mejor amigo y no tiene los huevos para_ _decírmelo_ _a la cara._

Obviamente no le iba a decir eso, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Así que al final solo respondió con dos palabras.

— Estoy bien

El contrario rodó los ojos, lo conocía desde hace años, sabia que no le iba a decir la verdad, y por eso también sabia que cuando más insistiera más se cerraría en si mismo, en su cúpula.

— Ultimamente no te he visto por el pueblo.

Claramente era una indirecta del porque de su repentina desaparición del mundo exterior.

— O si, he estado eh trabajando en algunos proyectos.

Y eso no era mentira, pues cuando no estaba hecho mierda llorando en el cuarto que compartía con Willy, estaba construyendo alguna chorrada que se le viniera a la mente o simplemente pasando el tiempo decorando.

El de sudadera negra arqueo una ceja, puesto que aunque sabia de su afición de construir cosas, sabia que había algo más, _su instinto de Mami_ _Luzu_ _lo_ _decía_ _y nunca falla._

— Deberías conseguir ayuda - Vege estaba apunto de reprocharle pero de igual manera Luzu continuo - Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para todo, pero creo que deberías visitar a Auron en su consulta.

 _Como si el no pudiera cuidarme solito,_ pensó Vege, _no necesito ayuda._

—¿Para que viniste Luzu?

Ahora ya pregunto un poco molesto.

—Oh si, solo venia a preguntar como estabas y - extendió su mano con una caja de galletas, que antes el morado no había notado que llevaba - hice galletas y pensé que te podrían alegrar.

Triple siete agradeció el gesto y se despidió de Luzu al cual acompaño hasta la puerta.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, un poco adolorido, puesto que las heridas aun no habían sanado, la caja de galletas estaba abiertas en la mesita y por lo menos ya se había zampado un par, debía reconocer que estaba muy buenas.

Entre galleta y galleta la puerta principal se abrió y pudo notar como sus pelos se ponían de punta.

Su cerebro voló en la idea de esconder las galletas, pero se paralizo y no pudo responder tan pronto.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, lo podía oir, sentir.

_Oh no._


	4. Tres

La puerta se abrio y con ello aparecio el joven de verde.

La poca luz que habia en la habitacion y la luz de la luna que llegaba de la ventana de la derecha, fue suficiente para que el hombre de pie se percatara de la caja de galletas que estaba en la mesita de noche, tambien lo delataba el rico olor que estas hacian y que no pasaba desapercibido.

Algo no cuadraba ahi, la mente de Willy no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que esas galletas no fueron preparadas por su pareja. Porque uno; no tenian ingredientes para galletas y dos; aunque los tuvieran el morado no era bueno cocinando.

—¿De donde las sacaste?

El pudo sentir como le recorrio un escalofrio al escuchar la voz demandante de Guillermo.

—L-las hizo Luzu.

La cara de Guille se formo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

—¿Me estas engañando con el?

Rapidamente nego con la cabeza, el gamas haria eso, lo quiere demasiado, dios sabe cuanto lo quiere y no podra cambiar ese sentimiento por mas que quiera.

El cuerpo de Vegetta tembló cuando Willy se acerco. Este tenía una mirada de asco y desprecio.

Díaz le dio una bofetada a su pareja.

—¿No lo entiendes aun? ¡Eres solo mio!

—Solo tuyo.

Repitió Vege como tantas veces. A este paso acabaría hecho un asco o peor, muerto aunque a este punto realmente no sabe cual prefiere.

Al escuchar eso el otro sonrío una media sonrisa.

 _¿Por que no lo dejo? Si soy_ _rápido_ _no me atrapara,_ _podría_ _ir con Alex para que me proteja, el es_ _policía_ _¿no? El_ _podría_ _ayudar._ Eso es lo que cada mañana se repetía, pero sabia que no podía, siempre recordaba a su chiqui, su sonrisa, su pelo, sus ojitos a chinados. Dios, realmente ama a ese hombre y no podía separarse de el. Con eso también venia el pensamiento del porque el acercamiento de Guille con Fargan. El nunca podría engañar lo y mucho menos con las miradas que estos dos compartian y no eran percatadas por los otros habitantes a parte de Vegetta. ¿Si tanto lo amaba porque lo engañaba?

Y con este ultimo pensamiento se durmió con un Willy abrazando lo de la cintura.  
  



	5. Cuatro

Cuando Vegetta se despertó ajustando su vista a la luz que entraba por la ventana, busco el calor de su compañero, estiro su mano a su lado, pero no encontró nada.

Seguidamente se estiro como un gato recién levantado, lo cual rápidamente, puesto que sus heridas se habían abierto un poco con esa acción.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama intentado volver a encontrar nuevamente una postura cómoda para dormir un poco más y no tener que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que eso seria totalmente inútil y que no podría volver a dormir hoy más, porque a decir verdad el no era una persona de tomarse siestas.

Aun medio dormido, medio en la tierra, se levanto a tomarse una ducha, dejando caer el agua templada por su cuerpo, sintiendose más fresco y recuperado después de eso.

Seguidamente al salir se seco y saco un pequeño botiquín que guardaba, mojando un pequeño con con alcohol y apretó a la herida haciendo muecas pero tenia que curarlas o acabarian peor.

Al acabar se dispuso a la cocina que el mismo había construido y decorado, se sentía realmente orgulloso de esa sala. Hizo una taza de café con un poco de leche, su preferido sin duda, oliendo con satisfacción ese rico olor para después beber un largo trago.

En su cabeza ya estaba pensando las actividades que haría ese día, podría ir al pueblo a comprar o tal vez seguir construyendo. Finalmente decidió lo primero. Se visto y arreglo para estar un poco presentable para no parecer un rueda mundos.

Cuando llego al pueblo fue al mercado que había siempre los viernes, mirando entre algunas cosas útiles para cocinar. A decir verdad no había mucha gente ahí, algunas familias con hijos y parejas. Vegetta sonrío con eso, _niños,_ siempre había querido querer uno, pero a Guille no le agradaba la idea y no se sentía preparado, el morado no le podía culpar, los niños no eran fáciles.

Entre puesto y puesto, vio una pareja de dos chicos, uno con una mascara de búho y otro que conoció muy bien, _Willy_ , estos estaban en una tienda de accesorios, mirando lo que parecía ser un collar con una pequeña estrella.

Willy le sonrío al de mascara para seguidamente pagar al vendedor y ayudar a ponérselo al más viejo.

Eso rompió completamente al amante de los unicornios, hacia tiempo que no veía sonreír así a su compañero. También se dio cuenta de que el nunca seria Fargan, jamas se parecería a este.

Aparto la vista de la pareja y se fue antes de que lo vieran, prácticamente corriendo de la escena. 

Sintiéndose con la necesidad de romper cualquier cosa que pudiera y conseguir _ayuda._


	6. Cinco

Siendo sincero, no sabia por donde empezar a buscar una manera para no sentirse tan mal.  
Las rutinas eran las mismas que cada día y cada vez más repetitivas.

No quería darles problemas a sus amigos, ellos ya tenían lo suyo con sus vidas y le hacia sentirse egoísta y culpable darles más.

Willy estaba ausente -oh que sorpresa- haciendo dios sabe que. Por lo tanto la casa era toda suya.   
Ahora, se encontraba dando vueltas por su habitación, sabia que no podía huir de el -la culpa le atacaría como ya había intentado-. Busco solucion, en cualquier cosa que podria ayudarlo, aunque fuera la minima probablidad.

Finalmente el recuerdo de Luzu con las galletas y la tarjeta se le vino a la mente. _¿Donde diantres la_ _había_ _guardado?_ Pensó Vegetta, sigio buscando hasta que la encontró en el cajón de la mesilla de luz.

En el pequeño papel solo había la dirección y el numero, cogiendo el teléfono, aun dudoso de si estaba haciendo lo que debía. _Es ahora o nunca._

—Buenas, consulta del Señor Auron, ¿que desea?

Era la dulce voz de una mujer, Vege suponía que era la secretaria.

—Uh — No sabia como empezar y su voz temblaba— y-yo... quería una cita, si no esta ocupado.

—Claro, ¿Mañana a las 5, le va bien?

—Perfecto, gracias

A esa hora Willy no estaba en casa, así que se ahorraría preguntas y dudas.

Aun así no esta 100% seguro de si no debía cancelar la cita.


End file.
